Bound to him - An ihn gebunden
by Hermione Grangera
Summary: Achtung: Übersetzung - Die OriginalFF schrieb georgesgurl117! Auf Geheiß von Lord Voldemort ist Snape gezwungen eine Tat auszuführen, die er äußerst unerwünschenswert findet. Während er daran arbeitet den dunklen Plan zu durchkreuzen muss er einen Weg finden mit sich selbst zu leben und auch für seine Handlungen zu sühnen, gegenüber der, die er verletzte. Warnung: dark content
1. Unterbrochener Nachmittag

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. The world of Harry Potter belongs to her and only her.**

* * *

Der Tag hatte so sonnig und reizvoll begonnen wie ein Morgen in Mitte August nur konnte. Am späten Nachmittag jedoch schlug das Wetter drastisch um. Die anmutige Brise, die so liebenswürdig die Blätter der Bäume bewegt hatte war verschwunden und hinterließ anstatt ihrer eine unerklärliche verdächtige Ruhe zurück. Die Temperatur hatte ihren Höchststand bei zumindest zwanzig Grad erreicht und die Feuchtigkeit tat es ihr schnell gleich. Bedrohliche dunkle Wolken begannen sich aufzutürmen, verdeckten die Sonne und tauchten den Tag in einen ahnungsvollen Schatten von Grau.

Es war an diesem Tag, dass Hermine Granger es für nötig hielt der Anspannung ihres Hauses zu entfliehen und Trost mit ihren Gedanken in dem kleinen, bewaldeten Park nicht weit von ihrem Haus zu suchen. Mit der schwülen Hitze des Tages, die alle vernünftigen Menschen zwang Schutz in ihren Häusern zu suchen, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie den Platz für sich haben würde.

Als sie sich auf den alten hölzernen Picknick Tisch zurücklegte und dabei den Himmel beobachtete, ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen.

 _Wie passend_ , dachte sie, während die dunklen Wolken sich über ihr auftürmten. Die Welt wurde dunkler – und ihr Leben war keine Ausnahme. Sirius Black war tot und Lord Voldemort war zur Macht zurückgekehrt. Die Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten, die wöchentlich zu ihrem Haus zugestellt wurden, waren bedrückend, wenn nicht geradezu verstörend. Sogar die Muggelzeitschriften die ihre Eltern abonnierten hatten das merkwürdige Verschwinden und unheimliche Ereignisse erwähnte, die durchwegs das Land geschahen.

Flüssigkeit tropfte von Hermines Wange und sie wischte sie beiläufig weg. Sie bemerkte, dass es nur ihr Schweiß war. Der Himmel musste sich erst öffnen um seine Feuchtigkeit freizugeben, und bisher schaffte sie es zu vermeiden Tränen zu vergießen.

Vorher hatte es eine äußerst unerfreuliche Situation gegeben, bevor sie durch die Gartentür ihres Hauses gesprintet und zu ihrem jetzigen Ort gelaufen war.

 _Einige Minuten vorher war Hermine von ihrem Vater aus ihrem Zimmer gerufen worden. Sie fand ihn stehend im Wohnzimmer neben ihrer Mutter, die auf der Couch saß._

 _Sie konnte sagen, dass beide besorgt waren – der Blick ihres Vaters war äußerst ernst, während ihre Mutter nicht aufgehört hatte ihre Hände zu verknoten und entknoten._

„ _ermine, Liebes", begann ihr Vater." Es gibt da etwas, wo wir denken wir müssen es mit dir diskutieren."_

 _Hermine verdrehte ihre Augenbrauen in dunkler Vorahnung. Hinunter blickend konnte sie die neueste Ausgabe des_ Tagespropheten _auf dem Kaffeetisch liegen sehen._

O nein _tadelte sie sich selbst wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit ihn nicht sofort nach dem Lesen zu zerstört zu haben. Sie wusste was kommen würde._

„ _Mine, du weißt, dass wir dich lieben – und dass wir dich in allem unterstützen wollen." Ihre Mutter machte eine Pause und schätzte die Reaktion ihrer ab. „Du bist ein kluges Mädchen und bist talentierter als wir uns jemals hätten vorstellen können. Es ist nur, dass in letzter Zeit dein Vater und ich mehr als unbehaglich waren mit -"_

„ _Mit was?" unterbrach Hermine._

 _Ihr Vater räusperte sich: "Wir denken nicht, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren solltest dieses Jahr."_

„ _Nicht zurückkehren?", sie hatte erwartet, dass sie ihr einen Vortrag halten würden vorsichtig zu sein – sie hatte nicht von ihnen erwartet in Anbetracht zu ziehen sie von der Schule zu nehmen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr fühlte sich aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!"_

„ _Sei nicht verärgert, Liebes", gurrte ihre Mutter. „Wir denken nur, dass es zu gefährlich ist für dich dort zu sein."_

„ _Nein, nein, nein, nein...", gestikulierte Hermine mit ihren Händen während sie vor und zurück im Raum umher ging. „ Ich kann nicht hier bleiben – Ich muss zurückgehen! Ich muss nach Hogwarts!"_

 _Ihr Vater trat vor und schlang beide Hände beruhigend um ihre Schultern. „Wir wollen nur das machen, was das Beste für dich ist. Vielleicht, wenn die Dinge sich beruhigen auf der Welt, kannst du nächstes Jahr zurückgehen."_

„ _Nächstes Jahr", flüsterte sie._ Nächstes Jahr. Was ist das Beste für mich?

 _Mehrere Emotionen fluteten ihren Körper. Zorn. Furcht. Enttäuschung. Verwirrung. Und dennoch – Verständnis und Mitgefühl. Durch die Mischung fühlte sich Hermine klaustrophobisch und sie riss sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters los._

„ _Hermine!", rief er ihr nach als sie schnell aus dem Raum ging._

„ _Ich brauche nur etwas Luft", antwortete sie bevor sie durch die Küchentür raste um zur Hintertür zu gelangen._

Hermine seufzte als sie auf den bevorstehenden Sturm starrte. Die Bedenken ihrer Eltern waren sicherlich nicht unbegründet. Logisch, es machte Sinn, dass sie sie beschützen wollten vor den dunklen Kräften, die in die Zauberwelt eindrangen, aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Muggelwelt genauso gefährlich – wenn nicht gefährlicher – sein würde. Ihre Eltern würden es wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nicht verstehen.

Sie musste unbedingt zur Schule zurückkehren. Hogwarts war ohne Zweifel der sicherste Platz für sie. Ihre Freunde waren dort. Dumbledore war dort. Sie würden sie beschützen. Hermine war gerade am bedenken wie sie davon ihre Eltern würde überzeugen können als etwas sie erschreckte.

Bei dem Geräusch von knirschendem Laub schnellte Hermine hoch in eine sitzende Position. Ihre Augen schienen überall hin zu schnellen, aber sie sah keinen Eindringling. Sie konnte jedoch das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie nachdrücklich, vorsichtig stieg sie vom Tisch. „Zeige dich!"

Stille traf ihren Befehl. Ihr Herz raste und plötzlich wünschte sie sich sie hätte ihren Zauberstab bei sich getragen.

 _Nicht, dass ich ihn ohne ordentliche Provokation benützen würde,_ sinnierte sie, _aber es wäre nichtsdestotrotz beruhigend ihn dabei zu haben._

Der Wind hatte begonnen stärker zu werden und Blätter wirbelten um ihre Füße.

Sie erschrak sich fast zu Tode als sie eine Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah. Während ihr Blick auf die Ursache der raschelnden Blätter fiel atmete sie heftig aus.

Ein kleiner Hase war um ein Bein der Picknickbank gehoppelt.

„O Merlin", seufzte sie, darauf wartend, dass das Adrenalin in ihrem Kreislauf verschwand. Als sie normal atmen konnte, begann sie zu lachen. In letzter Zeit war sie so schreckhaft, sie musste sich selbst erinnern, dass das Böse nicht hinter jeder Ecke lauerte.

 _Nur hinter den meisten._ Dachte sie als ihr Lächeln zu einem grimmigen Ausdruck wurde.

Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr und dachte, dass es höchste Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern besorgter sein mussten als sie es schon waren.

Sie wischte die Holzsplitter des Sessels von ihrer Jeans und trat einen Schritt weg von dem Tisch. Sie stoppte jedoch fast umgehend wegen dem Geräusch eines merkwürdigen Geraschels.

 _Das ist kein Häschen._ Hermine wirbelte herum wo sie stand. Die Bäume überall um sie herum bewegten sich heftig hin und her im Wind. Ein lauter Knall eines Donners barst und der Himmel wurde dunkler – wenn das möglich war.

Die grauen Wolken waren seither wie Kohle gefärbt worden und Hermine erstarrte als Schlieren schwarzen Rauchs herunter wirbelten zum Grund.

Ihr Gehirn startete plötzlich und sie drehte sich um, um von dem Platz zu fliehen als zwei Todesser auf der Lichtung auftauchten.

Sie hatte es nur geschafft ein paar Meter zu laufen bevor ein Zauberspruch, abgefeuert von einem ihrer Zauberstäbe, sie bewegungsunfähig machte. Hermine stürzte zu Boden während Dunkelheit sich um sie legte.


	2. Dunkle Enthüllung

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. The world of Harry Potter belongs to her and only her.**

––––– **-–––––––––––––––––––––––—**

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank an Affodillbluete, Hermine Snape7, SharonandAndy, eule007, cassie, ulli, Ravendaughter, Lalumos, für die Reviews, Favorites und für's folgen...

An alle, die meine Übersetzungskünste bekrittelt haben:

Es ist meine erste Übersetzung und aller Anfang ist schwer. Ich denke, es wird besser je weiter die Kapitel voranschreiten. Und an den Gast: Ich werde versuchen, jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Voraussichtlich am Wochenende, weil ich dann unter der Woche übersetzen kann.

Bound to Him – An ihn gebunden

Kapitel 2

Dunkle Enthüllung

Zehn leise Glockenschläge ertönten und hallten von den Steinmauern des Raumes als die Uhr die neue Stunde einläutete.

Severus Snape saß in seinem Ledersessel und las einen abgescheuerten, antiken Wälzer im Licht des Feuers. Er seufzte leise als er die alte, fast durchsichtige Seite umblätterte, während er hoffte, dass er in den nächsten Stunden nicht herbeizitiert werden würde.

Voldemort hatte schon zweimal diese Woche auf eine Anhörung mit dem Zaubertranklehrer bestanden. Der Dunkle Lord war wegen Lucius' fehlgeschlagenem Versuch die Prophezeiung zu beschaffen gewesen und versuchte sicher zu stellen, dass seine nächsten Manöver keinen Mangel an Erfolg hatten. Er hatte Snape dazu aufgefordert alles zu enthüllen, was Dumbledore zur Vorbereitung auf das kommende Schuljahr veranlasst hatte. Obwohl Snape gewusst hatte, dass das zu erwarten war, konnte er nicht umhin, zu vermuten, dass da tiefer liegende Gründe waren, die von ihm ferngehalten wurden.

Lord Voldemort musste ihm erst irgendeinen seiner dunklen Pläne enthüllen, und so hatte er nichts von Wert, dass er dem Direktor von Hogwarts mitteilen könnte. Albus war mehr als verständnisvoll gewesen, aber Snape fühlte sich noch immer als würde er den Orden enttäuschen. Die Hälfte von ihnen misstraute ihm sowieso – aber es kümmerte ihn wenig was andere von ihm dachten. Er war vorbereitet darauf gehasst zu werden, war bereit zu sterben – das war das Leben eines Spions.

Obwohl Snape bemüht war einschlägige Informationen von den Todessern weiterzugeben, war er sowohl mental als auch physisch angeschlagen. An den Abenden an denen er nicht die Versammlungen des Dunklen Lords besucht hatte, hatte er den Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore bei einer ermüdenden Suche im Schloss nach irgendwelchen Spuren dunkler Magie geholfen.

Snape spürte wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden und er ließ das Buch geschlossen auf seinen Schoß gleiten. Er schloss sanft seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne.

Er war gerade so weit, dass der Schlaf ihn sanft holte, als er das brennende Empfinden auf seinem Arm spürte. „Verflucht noch mal", murrte er in einem Atemzug während er auf das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm starrte.

Lord Voldemort rief ihn zu sich.

Snape kritzelte schnell eine Notiz auf ein Stück verzaubertes Pergament und gab seiner Eule strikte Anweisungen bei niemandem zu stoppen außer Direktor Dumbledore persönlich. Nachdem er seine Warnung gesendet hatte ging Snape ärgerlich aus seinem Quartier um an der Versammlung teilzunehmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Snape an den bestimmten Treffplatz apparierte, entdeckte er, dass er der letzte Ankömmling auf dem großen, anscheinend verlassenen Feld war.

 _Wie immer_ , dachte er und schnitt eine Grimasse. Die anderen Todesser versuchten nicht einmal ihren Unmut wegen seiner wiederholten Langsamkeit zu verbergen, aber Severus hatte es geschafft, dass der Dunkle Lord von irgendeiner weiteren Bestrafung absah, indem er ihn an den Anti-Disapparier-Fluch auf den Ländereien erinnerte. Voldemort hatte diese Einschränkung sehr gut verstanden, aber natürlich nur nachdem er einen Legilimens gewirkt hatte und es selbst gesehen hatte.

„Ah Severus!", zischte Voldemort von der Mitte des Kreises. Er warf als ein Zeichen des Willkommens seine Hände in die Luft und ging zu dem letzten Ankömmling.

„So nett von dir zu uns zu kommen", murmelte eine schleimige Stimme neben ihm. „ Besser spät als nie, ist es das, was die Muggel sagen?"

Severus drehte seinen Kopf und sah Lucius Malfoy arrogant grinsen und gab dem Todesser ein sardonisches, höhnisches Lächeln zurück.

Während dieser kleine Zwischenfall passiert war, stand Voldemort direkt vor dem Zaubertrankmeister. Er fasste mit seiner kalten, bleichen Hand an Snape's Schulter und grinste unerwarteterweise Snape an.

„So gut dich zu sehen, Severus. Ich habe einiges in petto für dich, mein loyaler Freund."

„Mein Herr?", Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in milder Verwunderung hoch als der schlangenförmige Mann sich zum Rest der Gruppe drehte. Voldemort bestätigte nur selten die großartigen Leistungen vor der großen Versammlung der Todesser – öffentliche Demütigung als Antwort auf Fehler war viel gewöhnlicher. Die Aufmerksamkeit für seine Person war besorgniserregend für Snape. _Entweder erwartet er einen großen Dienst von mir, oder er fängt an etwas zu verdächtigen._

„Alle – lasst uns unseren meist geehrten Gast willkommen heißen."

Voldemort sprach dann über seine Schulter zu ihm. „Severus, würdest du, begleite mich zum Altar."

 _Der Altar?_ Snape grübelte darüber nach während er dem dunklen Zauberer folgte. Er tat sein bestes um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, weil er sich unter dem prüfenden Blick der anderen Versammelten befand. Er schaffte es sogar nicht die Augen zu verdrehen als Bellatrix Lestrange manisch lachte als er an ihr vorbeiging. Sie konnte so widerwärtig sein – sein Kopf pochte immer, nachdem er Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte.

Während er versuchte nicht finsterer als gewöhnlich zu schauen, drehte Voldemort sich plötzlich um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Seit du der Zauberer der Stunde bist, so zu sagen, „ , gurrte er, seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Vergnügen, „ habe ich eine sehr reizende Überraschung für dich."

Mit dem trat Voldemort zur Seite und gestikulierte in die Mitte des Kreises. Snape's Augen folgten dem ausgestreckten Arm und sein Blick blieb an dem Steinaltar hängen. Was auch immer oben war, war klumpig und war gerade mit einem schwarzen Tuch bedeckt.

Etwas ließ sein Herz beunruhigt flattern, aber Snape verbarg die Empfindung vor den neugierigen Augen der Todesser. Was auch immer da drunter war wünschte er nicht zu sehen, schon gar nicht zu besitzen.

Er wusste er musste sich wahrscheinlich vor Voldemort beweisen um seine wahre Mission geheim zu halten. _Noch einmal._

„Mein Lord?", fragte er wieder.

Ein böses Lächeln erschien auf Voldemort's Gesicht als er Snape vorwärts bewegte.

Mit einem letzten streifenden Blick zu dem bleichen, schlangenförmigen Gesicht, schluckte Snape kräftig und trat vorsichtig vor.

„Mach es, Sevvy!", keuchte Bellatrix, ihr Zauberstab bereit die Hüllen selbst zu entfernen.

„Stille!", bellte Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung hielt.

Sofort kauerte Bellatrix sich am Boden nieder und ließ dabei ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Ja, mein Herr."

Voldemort lenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den am Rande des Altars stehenden Mannes.

Snape streckte seine Hände aus und fing ein Stückchen des schwarzen, wie Satin beschaffenen Stoffes. Er gab ihm einen eleganten Ruck und der Stoff fiel langsam zu Boden.

Die entblößte, bleiche Haut schien im Mondlicht zu leuchten. Severus unterdrückte schnell die starken Gefühle der Abscheu, die er zuerst wegen dem Blick auf den nackten Körper der jungen Frau hatte, die ihm präsentiert wurde. Ihr Gesicht war von ihm abgewandt, aber ihre verborgene Identität half nicht den Ekel zu mindern, der gewaltig in seinem Bauch zu wallen begann.

 _Dumbledore weiß nicht, was er von mir verlangt._ Snape schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung was für eine Art von Darbietung der Dunkle Lord von ihm erwartete und er war weit davon entfernt es sehnlich zu tun.

„Darf ich?", fragte Snape Voldemort, denn er erinnerte sich, dass er noch immer eine Rolle zu spielen hatte und einen Ruf zu wahren. Als der dunkle Zauberer erwartend nickte, schluckte Severus seinen Stolz hinunter und täuschte ein aufgeregtes Interesse für das Angebot vor. Er erlaubte einer Hand träge über den Rand des elfenbeinfarbenen Beines des Mädchens gleiten zu lassen. Sie blieb absolut still bei seiner Berührung, aber er konnte immer noch ihr Blut in ihren Adern fließen spüren.

 _Zumindest ist das Mädchen am Leben,_ er schauderte. _Bis jetzt._

„Enttäuscht das Geschenk , mein vertrauensvoller Diener?", rief Voldemort.

Severus fand langsam seine Stimme und ließ absichtlich seine Augen etwas länger auf ihr als er es jemals gewollt hätte. „ Nicht im Geringsten. Ihr seid äußerst großzügig, mein Herr."

Sichtlich erregt wegen Snape's Zustimmung tanzte Voldemort beinahe als er zu der Menge rief: „ Nun gut, sie muss in Anspruch genommen werden!"

Snape konnte die Aufregung durch die Menge gehen sehen und er reflektierte ihre Gefühle.

Voldemort schlenzte kunstvoll seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung des Altars und rief ruhig:" Rennervate!"

Der Körper vor Severus wurde augenblicklich wiederbelebt und das Mädchen hustete während es aufwachte. Snape fror ein als sie ihren Kopf drehte und seinen Blick traf.

Er starrte in die zutiefst erschrockenen Augen von Hermine Granger.


	3. Der Auftrag wird zugeteilt

**A/N:** Einige der folgenden Kapitel und auch dieses sind ziemlich heftig – Todesser sind anwesend, es ist nicht umsonst mit M eingestuft.

An SharonandAndy: Ich muss dich vertrösten. Es wird besser für Hermine, aber sie braucht einige Zeit, um sich von den Ereignissen dieses und des nächsten Kapitels zu erholen.

Danke an darkside16 fürs Favorisieren.

Allgemein: Mein FSJ hat mich fest im Griff, aber ich bemühe mich, ab jetzt regelmäßig zu posten.

Und ganz allgemein: ES TUT GUT, WIEDER WAS GESCHRIEBEN ZU HABEN.

 _Bound to Him-An Ihn gebunden_

 **Kapitel 3**

 **Der Auftrag ausgeführt**

Snape hielt inne als sie ihren Kopf umdrehte und seinen Blick erwiderte. Er starrte in die zutiefst erschrockenen Augen von Hermine Granger.

 _Sie muss in Besitz genommen werden._ Severus fühlte sich krank. Es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen er hätte sie jemals gemocht, aber er fand keinen Grund sie wirklich nicht zu mögen. Immerhin war sie Mitglied des Ordens und es gab keinen Zweifel für ihn, dass sie einen wichtigen Beitrag im Niedergang der dunklen Zauberer leisten würde. Noch wichtiger war: Sie war seine Schülerin – seine beste Schülerin.

Voldemort bemerkte das Zögern des anderen Zauberers. Er schlängelte sich den Weg entlang zu Snape's Schulter.

„Es scheint, dass du möglicherweise eine gewisse Abneigung hast, Severus."

Bevor Snape eine Chance hatte ihm zu antworten, unterbrach Bellatrix Lestrange ihn. „ Ich hätte angenommen sie wäre mehr als akzeptabel für dich, mit deiner Vorliebe für ekelhafte Muggel."

Einige Schnauber und Grunzer kamen von den Todessern und Snape realisierte, dass er noch die Augen von der verängstigten, jungen Hexe, die vor ihm lag, abwenden musste. Ihre stummen Bitten schienen in seinem Bewusstsein widerzuhallen.

Glücklicherweise war Snape ziemlich gut darin, schnell zu reagieren. Sofort wandte er sich von ihrem Blick ab und fixierte seinen Blick stattdessen auf Voldemort.

„Sie ist sicherlich mehr als akzeptabel – aber ich wundere mich ob ich mit Ihnen reden könnte bevor die bevorstehende Sache vollendet wird?"

Der dunkle Zauberer zögerte, beäugte Snape mit einer Spur von Verdacht. Snape konnte fühlen wie er seinen Geist prüfte. Er wusste, Voldemort suchte für irgendwelche Zeichen von Loyalität gegenüber dem Granger Mädchen und er war schnell dabei ihm die einzigen negativeren Eindrücke, die er von ihr hatte, zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Als ob es Ihn zufrieden stellen würde nickte Voldemort. Mit einer entlassenden Geste seiner Hand verschwand die Szenerie vor ihnen und wurde stattdessen durch ein Wohnzimmer eines leeren, heruntergekommenen Hauses ersetzt. Die anderen Todesser, der Altar und Hermine waren nirgends zu sehen.

„Ist dies mehr angemessen?", fragte Voldemort.

Severus nickte:" Ja."

„Dann erzähl mir, Severus. Was ist es, das dich beschäftigt?"

 _Als ob er das nicht schon längst sehen kann._

Snape straffte sich während er sprach. „ Ich nehme an, dass Grangers nahes Verhältnis zu Potter unschätzbar wertvoll für unsere Sache ist. Eindeutig, deshalb wurde sie nicht gleich von unseren von Reinheit getriebenen Freunden getötet.

Als seine Worte verstummten ließ Voldemort ein leichtes Grinsen erkennen. „ Severus, Severus, du hast immer meine Beweggründe verstanden. Ja, ich denke das Schlammblut könnte uns von großem Nutzen sein. Deshalb habe ich dich, einen meiner Vertrauensvollsten, für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht.

„Und ich bin sehr geehrt durch diese Nominierung, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich wundere mich nur", begann er. „Wenn ich derjenige sein soll, der Anspruch auf sie erhebt, was gibt es, um sicherzustellen, dass Dumbledore es nicht erfährt? Sicherlich würde Miss Granger keine Zeit verschwenden, um Ihn von dem Ereignis in Kenntnis zu setzen, und er wäre wirklich ein Idiot, wenn er mich nicht sofort wieder für einen Todesser halten würde."

„Dein Einwand ist sicherlich angebracht, mein Diener", bestätigte Voldemort. „Jedoch musst du nicht beunruhigt sein. Jeglichen Bedenken wegen des Mädchens, die Albus Dumbledore beinhalten, wird während des Bindungsrituals vorgesorgt. Du wirst Kontrolle über ihre Worte und Aktivitäten haben."

 _Die Bindungsrituale._ Severus hob eine Braue als er realisierte, dass seine Ängste Realität werden würden. „Sie ist dann also an mich zu binden? Gäbe es da nicht einen passenderen Kandidat für die Bindung, mein Lord – Draco Malfoy vielleicht? Er ist viel mehr in ihrem Alter."

Voldemort drehte sich um, kleine Flammen brannten in seinen Augen. „Stelle meine Entscheidungen nicht infrage, Severus!"

Snape schluckte, besorgt ob er gerade bei einem Test durchgefallen war. _Vielleicht habe ich zu oft Einwände geäußert._

Er entspannte sich jedoch als Voldemort sofort wieder ruhiger wurde. „ Vergib mir – ich vergesse, dass du der Vertrauensvollste warst und deine Dienste waren ziemlich wertvoll für mich. Deshalb erlaube ich dir zu erfahren warum die Wahl nicht auf den jungen Malfoy gefallen ist. Abseits von den offensichtlichen Fehlern seines Vaters."

Severus wusste, wann es am besten war, leise zu bleiben.

„Dumbledore und dem Rest der Schule ist gut bekannt, dass das Granger Schlammblut nichts als Hass für unseren lieben Draco übrig hat, ist es nicht so? Es würde auch als sehr merkwürdig angesehen werden, würde er sich plötzlich und regelmäßig mit einer Muggelgeborenen treffen.

Snape nickte in sofortigem Verständnis. „Aber, wenn sie an mich gebunden werden würde, würde es als nichts weiteres erscheinen, als dass eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin sich an ihren Zaubertränkemeister hängen würde, darauf hoffend etwas von dem Wissen zu erhaschen, das er für sie fallen lässt."

„Exakt", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, Severus. Es wird dem Mädchen unmöglich sein etwas gegen dich zu sagen. Während du weiterhin ein Auge auf Dumbledores Unternehmungen wirfst, wirst du auch darauf schauen, dass sie über den Potter Jungen informiert bleibt."

Severus richtete sich auf und bekundete seine Annahme des Auftrags.

„Und nun sollten wir zu dem Treffen zurückkehren bevor unsere eifrigeren Mitglieder scharf darauf werden den Plan zu durchkreuzen bevor er überhaupt beginnt."

Während der gut ausgewählte Aufenthaltsort wieder zu dem verdunkelten Feld wurde wusste Severus genau, wen er meinte.

Als die Szenerie vor ihnen erstarrte, stach ein Schrei durch die Luft, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Instinktiv zog Snape seinen Zauberstab um bereit zu sein.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein," wisperte Voldemort zu ihm. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Snape konnte nichts tun als zu sehen wie Hermine hilflos unter der Folter von Bellatrix um sich schlug.

Voldemort schlenderte weg von ihm und die Todesser machten den Weg frei als er in die Mitte des Zirkels zurückkehrte.

„Oh, wie die Mäuse spielen, wenn Katze fort ist!"

Beim Klang seiner Stimme ließ Bellatrix Hermine vom Cruciatusfluch los und lächelte. Ihr Blick huschten zu Snape als er an seinen Platz zurückkehrte, und dann wandte sie ihn zurück, um ihren Führer anzusprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord. Ich dachte nur, ich würde ein bisschen Spaß mit Sevvy's neuem Schlammblut haben. Sie ein bisschen locker machen vielleicht." Dann leckte sie ihre Lippen ab und stieg hinab, um sich dem Rest der Menge anzuschließen. „ Sei nicht böse auf mich, lieber Severus!"

Snape tat sein bestes sie zu ignorieren während er bei den Vorbereitungen für das, was er tun würde, seinen Geist leerte. Er war nie persönlich in eine Bindungszeremonie involviert gewesen, hatte aber ein handvoll von ihnen gesehen in der Zeit seines Dienstes beim Dunklen Lord. Es war kein angenehmer Vorgang, aber – die Todesser waren auch nicht die angenehmsten Zeitgenossen.

Er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Arm, der nun feucht vom Schweiß war. Die Geste war dazu beabsichtigt ihr etwas Komfort zu verschaffen, aber sie löste nur ein Wimmern seitens des Mädchens aus.

 _Sicherlich muss sie realisieren, dass es noch viel schlimmer für sie wird_ , dachte Snape. Der Vorgang beinhaltete drei Schritte – jeder schmerzhafter als der Vorhergehende.


	4. Die Zeremonie der Bindung

A/N: Es gibt mittlerweile 74 Kapitel von georgesgurl117! Da ich schon fast bis zum 70. Kapitel gelesen habe, kann ich sagen, dass es sicher 100 oder mehr Kapitel geben wird.

Dieses Kapitel ist eines der schlimmsten, das ich bisher gelesen habe. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich wirklich überwinden musste dieses Kapitel über den Ärmelkanal zu fliegen. Aber jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft und ich bin schon gespannt auf eure Reaktionen zu dem, was Hermine angetan wird. Es ist, um es ganz gerade heraus zu sagen: Eine Katastrophe.

Als ich dieses Kapitel zum ersten Mal gelesen habe, bin ich echt ganz schön ausgerastet.

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. No copyright infrengement intended. The world of Harry Potter belongs to her and the other companies, who own copyright rights.**

Vielen Dank an Guest, SharonandAndy, Guest, Ravendaughter, und cassie für die Reviews.

An Affodillbluete, Hermine Snape7, SharonandAndy, darkside16, eule007, thatswhyimhot, xxx Kate Snape xxx, für's followen.

Und darkside16, Hermine Snape7, SharonandAndy, und eule007 dafür, dass ihr diese Fanfiction auf eure Favoritenliste gesetzt habt.

 _Bound to Him – An Ihn gebunden_

 **Kapitel 3**

 **Die Zeremonie der Bindung**

„Bist du bereit zu beginnen, mein Diener?" Voldemort neigte seinen Kopf als er auf die Antwort wartete.

Snape nahm seine Hand von dem Mädchen und nickte kurz angebunden.

Die Todesser wurden ruhig als sie sich vorbereiteten das Event anzusehen. Als er den Vorgang in seinen Gedanken wiederholte fragte sich Snape wie er jemals von Anfang an in diese Gruppe hätte passen können. Zu dumm war er gewesen und es hatte ihm definitiv etwas gekostet. Er schob diese Gefühle für den Moment beiseite und trat zu Hermine vor – bereit, Anspruch auf ihre Gedanken, ihr Fleisch und ihr Blut zu erheben.

 _Zuerst,_ erinnerte er sich, _würde ihr Geist durchdrungen werden müssen._ Da er in der Fertigkeit der Legilimentik geschult war, würde Snape diese Aufgabe ziemlich einfach bewältigen können und könnte es womöglich schaffen ihr etwas emotionalen Schmerz zu ersparen. Er würde sie immer noch etwas leiden lassen müssen, da Voldemort ein Auge auf den Vorgang werfen würde.

Er stand so, dass ihr Kopf unter seiner Brust positioniert war und platzierte seine rechte Hand über ihren Augen. Obwohl das technisch unnötig für den Legilimentik-Vorgang war, hatte er entdeckt, dass die Berührung die Verbindung stärker machen konnte und es bedeutete auch, dass er vermeiden konnte, in diese bittenden braunen Augen zu starren.

Für einige Minuten ignorierte er das Wimmern Hermines als er durch ihre privatesten Gedanken und Erinnerungen schweifte. Er wusste sehr gut, dass Voldemort schon ihr Bewusstsein nach irgendwelchem Wissen, dass sie möglicherweise über Harry Potter und den Orden hatte, durchkämmt hatte, daher verbrachte er wenig Zeit dort um zu trödeln. Jedoch stellte er sicher ein paar schmerzhafte Erinnerungen auszugraben um Voldemorts Willen, bevor er sein Mal tief in ihrem Bewusstsein platzierte. So schnell er konnte zog sich Snape aus ihrer Psyche zurück und kehrte zur Außenwelt zurück.

Voldemort sah zufrieden zu dem Vorgang während er sprach: „ Ihr Geist trägt dein Mal – so soll jetzt auch ihr Fleisch es tragen."

Snape nickte und hielt inne um zu entscheiden welche Stelle auf ihrem Körper am besten passen würde. Der physische Schmerz würde sich wenig unterscheiden, aber er konnte es wo platzieren, wo es weniger sichtbar war.

Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Hermine grunzte vor Überraschung als sie sich plötzlich auf dem Bauch liegend vorfand.

Snape schluckte schwer als er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die geschmeidige Haut ihres unteren Rückens legte. Er ließ keine Emotion seine Gefasstheit durcheinander bringen, als er die Worte „Sectum nomento" gepresst äußerte.

Hermine schrie qualvoll auf als der Zauberstab durch ihr Fleisch schnitt.

Im Interesse daran ihr die lang gezogene Tortur zu ersparen schrieb Snape seinen Namen mit einem schnellen Schnörkel. Er konnte die Enttäschung spüren, die von den Todessern ausging. Diejenigen, die zuvor selbst den Vorgang ausgeführt hatten, hatten sich entschieden Zeit zu nehmen und ihre Namen in ihre Opfer zu schnitzen, mit der Absicht die größtmögliche Qual zu verursachen.

Wie es war hatte Snape zu kämpfen um die fürchterlichen Schreie des Mädchens vor ihm auszublenden, während sie sich vor Schmerz vor ihm krümmte. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab weg und starrte feierlich auf seine Inschrift in ihrem weichen Fleisch, während Blut vom Endpunkt eines jeden Buchstabens tropfte. Die Ecken eines jeden Worts glühten orange – erinnerten ihn an die glühende Asche eines Feuers, das begann zu erlöschen.

Er war nie so nah am Verfluchten gewesen, dass er die dunkle Magie in die Haut sinken sehen konnte.

„Schnell, Severus", gurrte Voldemort. „Es muss beendet werden."

Der dritte Schritt war der barbarischste in Snapes Meinung. So gut wie keine Magie wurde benützt, aber seine Narben heilten nie ganz.

Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab in die Brusttasche seiner Robe gesteckt hatte, packte er ihre Knöchel und schwang sie wieder auf ihren Rücken. Er hatte es mit solcher Wucht getan, dass die Luft aus ihr gepresst wurde, wodurch ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein keuchendes Aufatmen war.

„B-bitte... Professor..."

Lachen brach bei den Todessern aus, die nahe genug waren es zu hören.

„B-b-b-bitte!", ahmte Bellatrix nach. „P-p-p-Professor!"

Snape schenkte dem weiblichen Todesser keine Beachtung als er sich auf die abscheuliche Aufgabe vor ihm fokussierte. Da er nicht wollte, dass Voldemort irgendeine Schwäche in ihm erkannte ignorierte er Hermines wiederholte Appelle um Nachsichtigkeit.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken ließ er seine Hosen zu Boden fallen und stieg aus ihnen. Er kletterte dann auf den Steintisch und positionierte sich über ihr.

Hermine starrte in seine Augen und ihr Atem stockte als sie es realisierte.

„Nein!". Sie schrie und Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. „Bitte, nein!"

„Ruhe", zischte Snape sie an. Je mehr sie sich wehrte, umso mehr wurde von ihm erwartet sie zu bestrafen.

Sie kämpfte um von ihm fortzukommen, aber unsichtbare Seile hielten sie an dem Punkt fest.

 _Du machst es nur schlimmer für dich._ Als ihre Augen als Antwort enger wurden, wusste Snape, dass sie den Gedanken gehört hatte.

 _Die Verbindung hat also schon begonnen sich zu formen._

 _Geh zur Hölle._ Er zuckte als Hermine in seine Augen spuckte. Verärgert schlug Snape sie hart ins Gesicht.

Während sie momentan geschockt war, dass er sie geschlagen hatte, nutzte er ihre momentane Pause in ihrem Widerstand. Er stieß ihre Beine auseinander und positionierte sich vor ihrem Spalt. Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass sie beide getötet werden würden, würde sie ihm nicht erliegen. Severus machte sich selbst erigiert und stürzte sich tief in sie.

Ihr Schrei zertrümmerte fast sein Trommelfell.

Er tat ihren Aufschrei nicht als Überreaktion ab – sie war so eng um ihn, dass es nichts anderes als äußerst schmerzhaft sein konnte. Snape senkte seinen Blick und starrte stattdessen auf ihre kleinen, weißen Brüste während er weiter in sie stieß. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sie jemand anderem gehörten, aber Hermines anhaltendes Schreien machte es ihm nahezu unmöglich.

Schließlich gingen ihre ohrenbetäubenden Schreie in leises Schluchzen über, die ihr im Hals stecken zu bleiben schienen. Ihr Körper hörte auf sich unter seinem Gewicht zu winden und Snape konnte spüren, dass sie besiegt war. So sehr es ihn auch ekelte, er konnte fühlen, dass er an der Kippe war. Mit einem letzten Ruck in sie grunzte er als er kam.

Hermine keuchte als sein Samen sie füllte.

Schweiß tropfte von seinen Brauen als er sein Glied aus ihr zog. Severus unterdrückte den Drang zu brechen als er das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen hervorsickern sah.

„Exzellent, exzellent!", rief Voldemort, nachdem Snape abgestiegen war und sich wieder angezogen hatte. „Ich erwarte groß(artige) Dinge von diesem Arrangement, Severus."

Snape senkte als Antwort respektvoll seinen Kopf.

Voldemort wandte sich an die versammelten Todesser. „Es ist schon spät, meine Freunde. Ich wünsche euch Auf Wiedersehen."

Einer nach dem anderen disapparierten die Todesser in den dunklen Himmel bis nur noch Snape als Zuhörer des Dunklen Lords übrig blieb.

„Du hast mir viele Bequemlichkeiten beschert, mein alter Freund. Der Moment wird kommen, wenn ich dich wieder einmal für deine zuverlässigen Dienste rufen muss, aber bis dahin", Voldemort hielt inne und deutete zu Hermines zerknautschter Form.

„Bitte vergnüge dich mit dem, was ich dir vermacht habe."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sprach Snape deutlich mit einer ausladenden Verbeugung.

„Aber jetzt denke ich ist es Zeit mich für diesen Abend zurückzuziehen,", sagte Voldemort mit einem Schwung seiner Roben." Auf WIEDERsehen Severus."

Mit dem verschwand der Dunkle Lord und überließ es Snape die Schultern in leichter Verzweiflung hängen zu lassen. Er drehte sich zu dem Steintisch.

Hermine schlotterte vor Angst als er näher kam und machte einen bemitleidenswerten Versuch wegzukrabbeln als er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Requietem pacis" wisperte er. Eine saphirblaue Welle strahlte aus seinem Zauberstab und packte sich um Hermine und fegte sie in einen friedvollen Schlummer. Nachdem er die unsichtbaren Seile, die sie an den Altar banden, verschwinden ließ, entfernte er seine äußeren Roben und drapierte sie vorsichtig um sie. Er nahm ihren bewegungslosen Körper in seine Arme, schloss seine Augen und verschwand.


End file.
